inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 116
'The Exposed Face of Truth ' is the one hundred sixteenth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # As Suikotsu moves to slaughter the children of the village, his good side once again begins to take over and stops him; Jakotsu snaps him out of it when he tells him that Sesshōmaru is on his way and that they must return to Mount Hakurei with Rin. # Sesshōmaru tracks them down inside the barrier of Mount Hakurei and battles Jakotsu once again, with Suikotsu holding onto Rin. # Before Suikotsu is able to kill Rin, Kikyō shoots him with a sacred arrow and purifies his Shikon no Tama shard, reverting him to his good side; he begs Kikyō to remove the shard from his neck but before she can Jakotsu slashes the shard out himself and retreats. #After Suikotsu's death, only three members of the Band of Seven remain : Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu. Summary Inuyasha and Kagome find refuge in a secluded cave near a mountain stream. The cavern is a perfect place to drop off an injured wolf demon, which is exactly what Inuyasha does after hauling the unconscious Koga to safety. While the group settles in to recuperate, back in the mountain village the paralyzed Suikotsu menaces the cowering orphans. Jakotsu observes the scene and as Rin attempts to flee, he captures her and she struggles in his clutches. A single Saimyousho buzzes in, communicating to Jakotsu that Sesshomaru is on his way. Jakotsu orders Suikotsu to forget the children and they leave: killing Sesshomaru is the new priority. They plan to lure him into Mt. Hakurei’s demon damaging barrier, using Rin as bait having heard that Rin is Sesshomaru's single and only weakness. What the Shichinin-tai duo doesn’t realize is that Sesshomaru has already breached the warding, intent on rescuing Rin and exacting revenge on her kidnappers. During this, Kikyo arrives in the village shortly after the Shichinin-tai’s departure and finds the children huddled together, horrified, after witnessing the bloodshed caused by Suikotsu. The children tell her that while Suikotsu looked like the kindly doctor they all loved, it was a different and evil kind of Suikotsu that had murdered the village elders and tried to kill them as well. Kikyo warns the children to leave the village: it’s too dangerous for them to stay, and embarks in search of Suikotsu. Elsewhere, the two Shichinin-tai prepare to spring their trap. Jakotsu doubts Sesshomaru’s ability to enter the barrier; how Sesshomaru, materializes out of the mist proving him wrong. Jakotsu wastes no time in drawing Jakotsutuo and attacking. The snake sword slashes lethally at Sesshomaru, but he dodges its blades elegantly -- or so it seems ... The Jakotsutuo manages to strike him, finally tasting demon blood. Jakotsu is elated and confident Mt. Hakurei has affected Sesshomaru and has made him vulnerable to attack. Sango, meanwhile, is feeling vulnerable too; Miroku has gotten them lost inside the cave they were investigating. As they search for an exit, they spot someone or something, glowing, beckoning them to follow. Sensing no demon, the duo decides to go in pursuit. The source of the glow is Kohaku wearing a luminescent cloak. He wants to lead them out of, and away from the cavern. The clash between Sesshomaru and Jakotsu escalates. Jakotsu is eager to exploit the demon’s diminished capacity, but Sesshomaru wages a strong offensive. Jakotsu taunts Sesshomaru, threatening to kill the captive Rin if he makes a wrong move. Sesshomaru smirks in reply. Angered by his reaction, Jakotsu swings his sword. Sesshomaru launches his defense flinging Toukijin aside, and charging Jakotsu headlong. Sesshomaru’s strategy finds two marks - the Toukijin plunges into Suikotsu’s chest and Sesshomaru’s claws thrust into Jakotsu’s torso. Although wounded, the Shichinin-tai are still determined to make good of their threat to kill Rin. Suikotsu is about to cleave the cringing Rin when an arrow streaks through the air, striking him in the throat. It’s Kikyo‘s arrow, fired to cleanse the corrupted jewel shard. Against the agonizing influence of the barrier, Kikyo makes her way to the wounded Suikotsu while Jakotsu flees in fear. Kikyo’s arrow has restored the “good” Suikotsu. He asks Kikyo to remove the Shikon shard because he wants to die again and finally end the misery of his two personalities. Suikotsu tells her the story of how a traumatic incident caused his personality to shatter and what led him to become one of the Shichinin-tai. Helpless against the sins of his evil self, Suikotsu wants the peace of oblivion. However, as Kikyo tentatively reaches to take the shard, a flash of metal streaks towards Suikotsu, fatally slicing open his throat. The jewel shard pops free into Jakotsu’s eager grasp. Jakotsu dashes off, abandoning his withered comrade. Back at the mountain cave, Miroku and Sango have followed the strange glow to safety. Outside the fissure, Sango discovers a special, luminescent cloak the demon slayer’s use. All signs point to Kohaku. In another cave on the mountain, Koga slowly recovers under the care of Kagome and his pack mates. Outside, Shippo spies on a pensive Inuyasha, floating on his back in the steam, obviously preoccupied. Shippo wonders what Inuyasha is thinking so hard about. Characters in Order of Appearance *Rin *Jakotsu *Sesshōmaru *Jaken *Kikyō *Bankotsu *Miroku *Sango *Kohaku *Mukotsu *Renkotsu *Ginkotsu *Kyōkotsu *Kanna }} Category:Episodes